All I Want is You
by teacup bear
Summary: After spending the day in Berlin, Ludwig has the opportunity to carry his friend home. I stink at summaries.


All I want is you, will you stay with me, hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea?*

* * *

It was late. Ludwig carried Bianca across his left shoulder, holding her as if she was porcelian and could shatter when dropped. Hanging off of his elbows were her shopping bags from their all day adventure in Berlin, containing everything from leftover food to outrageously expensive clothing. The German didn't care for the clothes very much, for a) it was her money and b) she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

But he would never dare tell her the second part.

He finally reached the apartment building, carrying Bianca through the revolving door and into the elevator. The doors creaked shut in front of the two, squeaking its way up to the fourth floor out of six. The Italian made a quiet stirring noise in her sleep, making Ludwig rub his hefty hand across the back of her ginger ponytail. Her hair was unbelievably soft to touch. The German had to make an effort to stop stroking it.

When the doors heaved open once more, Ludwig tightened his grip on her. His shoes clunked across the carpeted floor and stopped at his door. He moved his right hand down to his pocket to grab the key, but didn't resist feeling the woman's body on the way down. Oh how he loved Bianca's curvy figure, her silken hair, her warm breath across his neck in the early spring weather.  
But he would never tell her how lovely he thinks she is.

He placed the key in the lock, turning until he heard the familiar 'click' that let him know he was allowed in his apartment. Turning the knob and opening the door, Ludwig sluggishly moved to his bedroom to drop Bianca onto the bed. He regretted the action because it meant having to let go of her, her bags of souvenirs, her cute and makeupless face. He had done this many times before when they were out late, and every time he wanted to hold her longer and longer, inhale her garlic scent for just one more minute and maybe even sneak in a kiss or two.

But best friends aren't supposed to kiss or cuddle or feel their hearts pound feverishly against their rib cages when they're together.

The German walked through the kitchen on his way and glanced at Bianca. Whenever the woman stopped by to visit or became unconscious like now, she would always prepare a meal for him, topping it with a heart; spaghetti with heart shaped sauce, heart shaped jello, even pieces of wurst cut to make the shape. He chuckled under his breath, wondering what she would make tomorrow afternoon when she awoke. Ludwig knew she was just being friendly with the action and didn't mean it in a romantic sense. He left the room at the sour thought and continued on.

They made it to his bedroom, Ludwig nudging the slightly ajar door open with a foot. He stepped in and gently but slowly dropped her onto the bed. The bags slid off of his arms after and landed onto the floor next to the sleeping princess. The man watched her delicate figure heave up then down, up then down, up then down. Bianca's hands made fists against her lips, some drool falling onto them. Ludwig made a few steps to the door but stopped when he heard, "Luddy?"

The German turned around to find Bianca awake and drowsy, looking up at him with foggy eyes. "Yes?"

"You're a good friend. Sorry for making you carry me upstairs again..."

"No, it's okay, I don't mind."

She gave him her genuine Italian smile and fluttered her eyes shut, falling asleep once more.  
He tip-toed out of the darkness and into the lit hallway leading to the living room. The man flicked two light switches, making the hallway light die down and the designated room brighten. Ludwig made his way to the loveseat, pulling a burly blanket off of its backing and throwing it onto himself. He was forced to sleep seperate from Bianca whenever she came over. Well, not forced. More like she gave him the option of sleeping in the bed with her or sleeping on the couch and he regretfully said the second option, just to give her space. His body dragged its way to the switch, flicking it off as he collapsed onto the couch.

Maybe one day he'll kiss her or tell her how lovely she is or tell her that she's the most beautiful woman he's ever met, but the moment isn't now. Now wasn't the time for love.

It was the time to keep friends.

* * *

* These are lyrics from All I Want is You by Barry Louis Polisar. I just thought it would be a cute GerIta song asdfghjkl


End file.
